


you broke my heart and all you can say is sorry?

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien in still in Denial(TM), Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Angst, Changing POV, Gen, Ladybug Alya Césaire, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Angst, Pre Miraculous Ladybug New York, Slight Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Temporary Ladybug Alya Césaire, akumanette, ooh boy alya is gonna be PISSED, tags will be added as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Adrien lets Marinette down as kindly as he can. Unfortunately, she still becomes an akuma. Fortunately, Alya happens to be in the wrong room at the right time.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. princess justice

**Author's Note:**

> will most likely be updated once or twice a week  
> please don't come for me if i don't hold that up, school SUCKS

Marinette stopped breathing for a moment. Her eyes glossed over while she slowly nodded, her breath shaky and terrified. 

“I’m so sorry, I just don’t feel the same way. I hope you understand.” Adrien said. There was definite guilt in his voice, but Marinette was too focused on not breaking down to notice. They just sounded like words coming out of his mouth, no feeling behind them.

She gulped and held back bouts of tears. “Y-yeah, of course.” Marinette weakly smiled. She genuinely _did_ want the best for him, but she had been working up the courage to ask him for months, maybe even a year at that point, so it was devastating. 

Her breath hitched slightly, lurching her a bit forward. Marinette turned on her heel and sprinted towards the bakery. The rapid _tap tap tap_ of her flats against the concrete filled her ears as she fought back tears. _No crying until I get upstairs_ , she thought. But even then, it wouldn’t be ideal if she cried _at all_ . She needed to protect Paris against Hawkmoth, which couldn’t happen if _she_ was akumatized.

Marinette burst through the bakery door and sprinted upstairs. She couldn’t tell her parents’ faces, but she knew they would be concerned. _I’ll come back down when I’ve calmed down_ , she decided. She practically flew up the stairs and through the trapdoor, flinging herself on the chaise lounge. She pulled her knees up to her eyes and cried. And she cried _hard_.

Tikki flew out of Marinette’s bag and floated over to her shoulder. She nuzzled into a divot in Marinette’s neck and curled up. There was a light knock on the trap door. Tikki went to hide herself in Marinette’s blazer.

“Hey, is everything ok?” Sabine’s voice was muffled by the thick layer of wood and large space between them, but Marinette could still hear her.

“Yeah, I’m ok.” Marinette said through sniffles. She grabbed a tissue from the floor next to the chaise and proceeded to wipe the corners of her eyes, then her nose. 

“Alright, I just wanted to check. Come down when you’re feeling better.” 

“Mhmm…” Marinette muttered. She sat up slightly and took her phone out, going to the camera app. Her cheeks were puffy and red, mascara running down them. Hair stuck to her face where wet tears marked her face. 

She set her phone down in front of her and took her pigtails out, tying all her hair up into a bun. Marinette let herself fall down back onto the chaise, taking a pillow out from under her and crying into it, letting the fabric become damp from the tears spilling out her eyes at miles per minute. There was a dark purple blur in her peripherals, but she paid it no mind. 

Suddenly, she had a pounding headache. She buried her head farther into the pillow, grasping on in a futile attempt to somehow make the pain stop. She heard a faint gasp from next to her ear, but it was blocked by the blaring voice in her head.

“Princess Justice,” it started. “I am Hawkmoth.”


	2. toupet rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya has a big, big problem in her hands, as well as a responsibility.

“Oh. Oh my  _ god _ .” Alya whispered. She frantically looked around the court, sprinting out the front doors and leaving her boyfriend in the dust when she saw no trace of her best friend. She ran as fast as she could down the block, across the street, and through the bakery doors, only stopping once she got to the counter.

“Hello -  _ huh _ \- Mrs. Cheng! I -  _ huh _ \- can I go see Marinette?” Alya asked through her attempts at getting air circulating back through her lungs. 

“Yes, but she may not want to see people, she seemed pretty down.” Sabine replied. That was all the confirmation Alya needed.

“ _ Okaythankyoubye! _ ” Alya rushedly said while dashing past Sabine and up the stairs to Marinette’s room. She bolted up the ladder and climbed into Marinette’s room to a horrific sight.

Marinette’s figure was being engulfed by a deep, dark purple colour while a little red kwami-looking creature was off to the side holding her earrings. Alya dropped her bag and quickly closed the trapdoor. 

The kwami flew over to Alya and quickly put the earrings through her earlobes and floated in front of her face.

“As you can tell, we have a  _ major _ problem. All you need to say is ‘Tikki, spots on.’ Alya, Paris needs your help, today.” 

Alya turned her attention back to Marinette, who now had a small hoop skirt cage as bottoms and a skintight suit that was a light grey. Along the arms and legs of the suit, there were polka-dotted potions which were dark grey and pink. Except for one of the dotted sections on her left knee, which was black and red. Marinette’s hair was worn in a long braid (Alya  _ swore _ she saw it before) and blacked out irises and scleras. To top off the look, she had a small tiara nestled between her bangs and the hair across her scalp.

Alya gasped and brought a hand to her lips while Marinette checked out her costume.

“ _ Tikki, spots on _ …” Alya muttered. She was engulfed by a wave of pink. After the light subsided, in Alya’s place stood Toupet Rouge. Her hair had been pulled out of her face and into a ponytail with a block of black across the top of her chest. Her forearms and calves were covered in black, contrasting the bright red base colour of the suit. There was one big, black dot on her abdomen, as well as one on each of her thighs. The yo-yo was strung across her hip, where two smaller black dots lay, covered by the string.

Marinette - no - Princess Justice stood in front of Alya, looking beyond her shoulder.

“Catch me if you can.” she taunted, immediately hopping up onto the bed and out the skylight with great agility. Alya followed in suit, leaping out the skylight. On the balcony, she surveyed the rooftops for a sign of Princess Justice's figure. She saw no such thing. Alya sighed.

“Guess we’re going on a wild goose chase, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just. hRg  
> chapter 2 is not beta read  
> tumblr is sukker sugar


	3. princess...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is paid a visit.

Adrien sat slumped over in his chair, holding his head in his hands. Plagg floated over to the desk, plopping himself down on the wood. 

“What are you stressed over?” he asked. His eyes suddenly widened. “It’s pigtails, isn’t it.”

“Of  _ course _ it is, Plagg! How long has she not been telling me? I don’t want to let her down, but I don’t think I feel the same way.” Adrien lamented, running his fingers through his hair. He sat up and looked up to the ceiling, pressing his hair against the back of his chair. He let out a heavy sigh. 

He spun around to face his computer. He opened to the Ladyblog, scrolling up and down the pages. There was a light tap against his window. He looked back and through the glass for a moment, seeing a blur of colour. 

“Wait…” he muttered. He swiveled his chair around to see someone, but he couldn’t  _ quite _ tell who or what. 

The person had a long braid (that was  _ oddly _ familiar to Adrien) and a hoop skirt cage around their hips. They entered through his window, gracefully landing on the hardwood. Adrien felt his heart racing as adrenaline pumped through his veins. They walked towards him, intention clearly present. 

“Come with me, and we won’t have any problems.” It was a familiar voice, one that made his heart skip a beat. 

_ Marinette. _

She extended her hand, offering him to come with her. He pulled his hand to his chest while pulling his legs up to the chair seat. She frowned and winced for a moment, the akuma mask appearing for a moment. She shook it off, proceeding to come closer. The baton-like staff she held in the other hand expanded to hit the floor and become her height (it was eerily similar to his). 

“Come with me. It’s the  _ least _ you could do.” Adrien felt a twang in his heart and his eyes widened. 

“I- I’m so sorry, Marinette.” he said in desperation. 

“You broke my heart and all you can say is sorry!?” she yelled, tears starting to stream down her face. She turned her back and went over to the window. “It’s Princess Justice, now.” she seethed while leaping out through the frame. 

Adrien shakily breathed in, breathed out while recovering from the situation. Plagg flew over and sat in a crook in his neck, curling up and purring in an attempt to calm his nerves. 

“ _ Princess… _ ” he breathed. “Plagg, claws out.” In Adrien’s place sat Chat Noir, still nervous as he was before. The transformation had done nothing to calm his nerves, but it gave him the boost of energy to go and find her. 

He hopped out of his chair and leaped up and out the window. He landed on a rooftop, the breeze flowing through his hair. He spotted a red and black figure swinging across the skyline. He could tell it wasn’t his lady, but he followed them anyways. 

He caught up with them, now being able to see their entire suit. They looked worried, as well as paranoid and deep in thought. 

“Hey, sorry to disturb you, but where’s Ladybug?” he asked. They shook themself out of their thoughts and looked back at him.

“She’s, uh, out of commission, if you catch my drift. I don’t think she would want you to know. I don’t think she wants me to know, either, to be honest. Anyways, Toupet Rouge.” she extended her hand for a handshake. Chat complied and smiled, grasping her hand. “You’ve  _ technically _ worked with me before. But we won’t touch on that for identity reasons.”

“I get it. So, in the least detailed way possible, what’s she out for?” he asked. Rouge made a few confused expressions and waved her hands a bit, seeming to be at a loss for words. 

“I guess… she’s just been feeling down. She said she needed some time to herself. Don’t worry, though.” Rouge said. Chat quirked an eyebrow, but it was believable enough. 

“Alright, thanks. Now, we should probably go catch that akuma, shouldn’t we.” 

“Yep.”

The two took off across the city, vaulting and swinging across rooftops. They would surely find her in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is NOT adrien salt do NOT take as such  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar

**Author's Note:**

> are you hurting yet? because i am  
> chapter 1 is not beta read  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
